Spirit Gangs
by bringmetolife14
Summary: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten move to their old hometown and face new changes that have happened while they were away at boarding school. Not only that but their powers are close to awakening and they discover their spirit animals! Many o.c.'s involved. GaaSaku SasoHina ItaIno TenNeji and more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten

Her name was Sakura Haruno. She's your average 17-year-old high schooler who's moving her best friend's.

The problem? Her parents recently died hence the reason she's moving to be close to her older brother in their hometown of Konoha.

So what happened tid her parents exactly? and why are her 3 best friends with her? Well hold your horses ill get there. So where was I?

Ah yes, you're probably wondering what Sakura looks like and what exactly she wore to see her brother in. Well Sakura is 5'4" With a slender slightly curvey frame. She has pink hair that reaches just above her shoulder and bright jade green eyes framed by long black lashes. Slim eyesbrows and full pouty pink lips adorn her heart shaped face and porcelain skin.

When she was a child, others would tease her due to her large forehead. These days if one were to tease her, it would result in either one of three consequences. One, Sakura herself would pulverize them. Two, her friends would make their life a living hell. Three, her older brother would literally bury them alive.

I'm getting off-track aren't I? Back to what she's wearing, ne?

Sakura looked into the mirror And took note of her appearance. On her head was a black and red checkered headband. Silver skull earrings with rubies for eyes hung on her ears. She wore a hot pink tank top with a silver skull and a red and silver pleated skirt. She had on white socks and slipped on her pink converse.

Yes, she was...

"Sakura! Hurry up, we're gonna be late for our flight!"

...Sakura Haruno. Oh did I mention she was... Special. Not Special Ed Special but Supernatural special. She could ...

"SAKURA!"

Whoops! ill tell you soon but lets get on with Sakura and seeing who her friends are, ne?

Sakura grabbed her backpack heading out the door to meet with her very best friends, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Tenten Shiranui.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: akatsuki

"Uuuuuugh I cant believe I had to drag my ass out of bed so late just to get Sasori-danna's little sister, un."

Guess who said that... Didja guess? Its deidara, yeah. -insert giggle here-

"yeah well we're getting your sister too, brat"

"Buuuut Sasooooori-dannnnna! I dont get why we got here so early, un!"

"Silence, its only a few hours." said an orange hair grey eyed hottie...eh I mean... never mind...

Deidara quieted down but kept pouring while glaring drowsily at the floor.

"Tobi's wondering why we're so early, Leader-sama?" asks well...um...Tobi.

"Because Sasori's sister never specifically said a time"

"Ino's rubbing off on her, un."

Deidara looked over at the rest of the gang members. There was Hidan, a pink eyed silverhaired Jashinist.

kakuzu, the money loving green eyed stitch faced brunette.

Kisame, a blue Skinned shark man?

Itachi, a tall dark and -cpugh handsome cough- man.

konan, the only female in the gang.

sasoro, the stood red head with hazel eyes. Pein, the -cough hottie cough- from before.

And then there was Deidara himself was a cheerful art obsessed -cough sexy cough- blond.

Yes, they were the AKATSUKI. KYA


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Home

Ring...Ring...Ring...

Deidara answered the Phone.

"Yo un."

"Where are you?!"

"Waiting For you un."

"Oh? Well we're at Gate blahblahblah. Un."

"Yeah yeah dont copy me twerp. We'll be there."

He hung up and informed Pein where to go. Soon enough the Akatsuki were headed to the destined gates.

-Sakura-

They stood near the gates waiting for them.

Remember when I said Sakura had a brother. Well her full name is Sakura no Akasuna Haruno. Figure it Out yet? Yeah it's Sasori.

"Sakura?!"

Sakura blinked looking up andsmiled brightly at the redhead standing a few feet away from her.

"Saso-nii" she smiled.

She glomped him as he held her tightly and then the tears came out. She snuggled into his arms happy to be reunited with her Aniki.

"About Kaa-san and Otou-san."

"It'll be okay, Sakura. We'll be okay"

She nodded wiping away her tears. as she pulled away from the embrace looking Over at Ino and Deidara who were seperating from their own embrace... oh who am I kidding? Ino and Deidara hugging here's what Sakura really saw. Ino was mocking Deidara as he tried not to fall asleep standing up.

Sakura looked around at the Akatsuki members.

"Hi I'm Sakura."

"Pein"

"Tobi is Tobi!"

"Konan"

"Madara"

"hn Itachi"

"Kisame"

"Oi pink bitch I'm Hidan"

Sakura twitched and both she And Sasori death glared at Hidan.

"Kakuzu." Kakuzu smacked Hidan.

"Zetsu."

"Yahiko"

"Nagato"

Sakura smiled warmly at them and motioned to her friends.

"Ino Yamanaka."

Ino had long blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She wore a purple sundress and strappy gold heels.

"Hinata Hyuuga."

Hinata had. long black hair with a purple tint to it and pale pupil-less lavender eyes. She wore a black T-shirt with fishnet gloves up to her elbows. Black leggings were along her legs accompanying a blue miniskirt And blue sneakers were on her feet.

"Tenten Shiranui."

Tenten had her brown hair up in buns and brown eyes. She wore black cargo pants and a green off the shoulder top with a Black dragon on it. She had black Combat boots on.

"Tobi thinks Cherry-chan, Panda Girl, Hime-sama, and Flower-chan are pretty!"

"Huh?!" each girl sweatdropped.

Tobi pointed to Sakura, "Cherry-chan" then to Tenten, "Panda-girl" then Hinata, "Hime-sama" and lastly Ino, "Flower-chan."

Che- I mean Sakura giggled. Hinata blushed. Ino smiled. and Tenten smirked.

"Oi! You retard they're just bitches!"

Sasori and Deidara glared at Hidan while Tobi started whimpering.

SMACK!

Angry lavender eyes glared up at Hidan.

"What the hell?!" Hidan growled.

"Urusai baka! We are not bitches for one! And two don't ever call someone the r-word!" Hinata snarled before walking to Tobi and hugging him. "Arigato Tobi-kun." she cooed.

Sakura burst out laughing with Ino and Tenten. Amused chuckles came from the Akatsuki.

Hidan grumbled and walked away as each Akatsuki member helped the girls gathers their stuff and then were whisked away to the girls new House.

Hinata sent a text to her cousin Neji of her arrival. And Tenten left a voice message for her older brother.

They all piled into the cars and sped off to the Haruno Manor. When they arrived the girls went inside while Sasori, Deidara, Pein, and Tobi helped unloading the luggage.

Sakura showed the girls around and then showed them their rooms.

"They might be boring now bug we have all summer to decorated." she said.

Soon the Akatsuki left minus Sasori and Deidara and they all fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mall Insanity. Meet the Kunoichi-Hime's!

"Sakura-chan! Wake up!" Ino grinned sorting a pillow.

"Ino-pig lemme sleep"

"But but forehead we have to go to the mall!"

"But but I dont give damn!"

"but the mall!"

"So?"

"So?! So?! We need a whole new wardrobe and a whole motherload of stuff."

Sakura groaned and lifted her arms rising From her bed in a strange combo of Zombie/Frankenstein style.

"I'm coming."

"Hina's making pancakes~"

Sakura shot out of bed And ran into her personal bathroom to take a quick shower. She grabbed a towel rapidly drying off and went to her luggage slipping on underwear. She then put on black shorts and a white tee with tee with short sleeves. She brushed her hair putting a black and white striped headband. She slipped on socks and black converse. She ran out downstairs and harvest into the dining room.

"PANCAKES!"

"Easy there, forehead."

"Silence, bacon-chan!"

Ino fumed while Deidara and Tenten laughed their asses off. Hinata giggled while Sasori chuckled. They all ate breakfast in relative Peace.

=^The Mall^=

Ino ran into the mall With Tenten and Deidara chasing after her. Hinata pushed Sakura into the nearest store.

"But it's evil!" Sakura whined.

"Stop being a big baby." Hinata growled.

"Do I have to give away my binky and bottle if I grow up?" Sakura asked holding up a Baby Bottle Pop.

"Yes." Hinata sighed.

"Then I'll Keep being a big baby" Sakura stuck her tongue out.

Sasori chuckled as he followed them.

Hours Later

"Aaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee!" Sakura screamed ... as She was looking at a kitten inside the pet shop. "So kawaii! Saso-nii can I get a neko?! Please please PLEASE!"

Sasori sighed trying to keep himself from facepalming.

"Sakura-imouto." he grumbled.

"Pwease pwease pwease! !" Sakura cried doing her Best puppy dog face.

"Fine"

"Yes!" she cheered running inside.

"But..." he dragged her back out "We knowba place where you can get better pets."

Ino looked to Deidara.

"You can have a pet, un."

Ino highfived Tenten and Sakura and then they all looked at Hinata who was talking to Neji over the phone. She soon smiled thanking him and hung up.

"He said yes." she squealed.

All 4 besties smiles and grabbed their bags following Sasori and Deidara.

They dropped off their bags at the manor and then Deidara drove them downtown where a bunch of girls were hanging out With the Akatsuki in the parking lot.

"Who are the girls?" Ino asked.

"The Kunoichi Hime's. Pein-sama's little sister's gang." Dei replied.

"Which one is she?"

"The chick with long orange hair and green eyes. Her name is Shadow." Deidara

"Next to her is Angel Tundra. The girl with long silver hair and blue green eyes." Sasori.

"Black and Blue hair With bright blue eyes is Itachi's baby sister, Mizuki." Deidara

"Red hair and eyes is Karon, Shadow's half-sister." Sasori.

"Sandy blonde Is Temari. She has two younger brothers." Deidara

"Red and White hair And red eyes is Haze. She's, believe it or not, Kisame's baby sister." Sasori

"Oi! Get yer asses out here!" shouted Hidan.

The 4 girls and Deidara and Sasori left the car and headed over to the Two gang groups.

"Oh Ehm Gee!" squealed the black and blue haired girl... Mizuki was it?

'She is a gang member? but she looks so young' Sakura thought as the blue brunette skipped up to them.

"Hi! I'm Mizuki Uchiha. But my friends call me Mizu it Zuki or Li'l Blue. " she grinned.

"Or sugar tits!" Hidan snickered.

Needless to say Hidan got deathglares from Pein and Itachi and a punch in the gut from the orange-haired goth girl named Shadow. While Mizuki blushed deeply. Then Mizuki introduced the 4 friends to the girls in her gang. Soon afterwards they heard Motorcycles and saw them coming near them along with some badass looking cars. Use your imaginations! The cars And bikes parked And the riders and passengers got out.

"The Shinobi Shuriken are here." Sasori grumbled.

Sakura looked at them and then her brother confused.


End file.
